The Day I Slapped Norway (It Wasn't Fun)
by xXDanishNorwegianXx
Summary: Don't slap angry Norways. Bad things happen. Warning: contains spanking from an angry Norway and use of OC


"Denmarrrrrrkk!"

I shouted my best friend's name as I jumped into the icy pool. I heard another splash and knew he had jumped in with me. I caught a climpse of his golden hair spilled around him, and his bright eyes. He was grinning at me. We both sputtered to the top of the pool. Normal people would have gotten hypothermia by now, but when you're a country, you don''t just GET hypothermia. I should know, I live in Greenland and it is basically a summer day when it becomes hotter than -10 degrees. As I'm treading water, I look up at Denmark's house to see his older brother, Norway, glaring at us from an upstairs window. He always hated fun. Denmark had four brothers, but only Norway was home right now. Well, only three of the brothers lived in that house. Sweden and Finland lived in a separate house, while Norway, Denmark, and Iceland chilled in this one. I have my own house, but it's big and empty and cold and lonely and I hate spending time there. I'd rather be having fun with Denmark than be in my own country. Since, technically, I am his colony, he does all the political stuff for me, and I just get to sit here and be cool. But instead of being a fatherly figure like England was to America, the Danish man is my best friend.

Denmark saw what I was looking at and glanced up at Norway. Norway turned his head in disgust and walked away. Denmark looked back at me and shrugged, laughing. "Aw, Nor hates fun anyway." The fun in his eyes was quickly replaced with mischievousness. I looked at him suspiciously. "What are you planning?" I accused. The fun was back in his eyes as he leaped out of the pool to dry off. I waded to the steps to follow him. He grabbed a towel, tossed one to me, and we dried off. We then ventured into the sunroom, grabbing a few drinks from a cooler, and sat down. He sat down at one side of a couch, and I sat down on the other, swinging my feet onto his lap. He looked at me and started talking in very fast Danish until he calmed down and started speaking normally again. "Okay, so, everyday at 3:00 sharp, Norway takes a 2-hour nap." I nodded, listening. "It's 2:30, now, so we have about 30 minutes to plan this."

"Plan what?" I asked. The mischievous look set back into his eyes. "Just because Norway doesn't want to have fun with us, doesn't mean that we can't have fun with him." Denmark swung my feet off his lap and got a pail from the corner. It was about the size of a paint bucket. He went outside to the pool and filled it with water, then put ice from the cooler in it. I smiled. "I have no idea what you're doing, but I like it already." Denmark nodded. "We sneak up to Norway's room, and we dump this son-of-a-bitch all over him!" He nudged the pail. "But, what if he doesn't go to sleep on time, or wakes up?" Denmark laughed. "Naw, Norway's totally OCD, I've seen him take pills so he takes an EXACT 2 hour nap. If he doesn't fall asleep at exactly three  
o'clock, he'll lose it." Now that we had the plan in order, it was time to take action.

I changed into normal clothes, and Denmark did the same. Even though I didn't live at his house, the guest room was basically mine. I even had some of my clothes and stuff stashed there so I don't have to bring anything when I come over. Denmark hauled the pail up to his room, and we just sat on his bed derping around until we heard Norway go into his room. then we waited 20 more more minutes, until the distinct sound if a sleeping Norway could be heard. I opened the door all quiet like, and Denmark took the pail. I stood at one side of the bed, and Denmark stood on the other. In between us was Norway. I had to admit, he was rather cute when he was asleep. Denmark raised the pail above his head and splashed the ice cold liquid all of Norway. What came next was total chaos.

Norway shot out of bed like a bullet and began flailing around the room, trying to relieve the cold. Me and Denmark rolled around on the ground laughing our butts off. It was like that for about five minutes until Norway came to, and we booked it. I swear, i've never run so fast in my life. We shot out the front door and kept running until we were, I swear, halfway across Denmark. We were finally so tired we couldn't move another step, and we were forced to hitchhike back home. I fell asleep, and to this day I still don't know if I got anally raped or not. When we got back into the house, we knew we were gonna have to sneak in. We couldn't just stroll in, or Norway would rip the skin off of us. Literally. I've seen Sweden beat Denmark's butt with a belt before, and I doubted Norway was above it. So we climbed up the side and entered through the window in Denmark's room. We checked the door and ninja'd our way downstairs to the kitchen. After running halfway across a country, ya get a little hungry. While we were sitting there eating some pretzel sticks, a voice chilled our bones.

"So, where have you guys been?" We both slowly turned our heads around to see Norway standing there, dry and in a new outfit, his arms crossed.  
"Um...we went out for a walk." I said with a dry mouth. "Y-Yeah, Nor. we just went out for a walk." Norway seemed unimpressed. "You both know I can't let that little 'incident' go unpunished." he said, The fear inside me suddenly turned to rage. "Look, you need to lighten up and take a fucking joke!" I snapped. Norway blinked. He had obviously never been challenged like this. He leaned down really close to my face. "Listen here, Greenland, you wouldn't be too happy if you got water spilled on you in the middle of your nap." I got in his face as well. "Maybe I wouldn't, but this whole 'I can't let this go unpunished' is completely ridiculous. It was a joke!" Norway sneered and muttered, "Nasty little bitch." Under his breath, but he was too loud and i heard it. So I reached up and slapped the motherfucker in tha face. Hard.

Both Denmark and Norway gasped. Denmark backed away, and Norway fiercely grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to the couch. He bent me over the arm so I was facing the cushion and my ass was in the air. Exposed to him. He lifted his vest up to reveal a slim, black belt, and he slipped it off, doubling it. He grabbed the waistband of my jeans and yanked down, exposing my white panties. I blushed. This was the most I had ever been exposed to...anyone. Nobody had ever seen me in my undergarments. Ever. It was quite a new feeling. I didn't get spanked often, in fact i hadn't had. a spanking in about 6 years. Those were all done over Sweden's knee when I was little, and he did it over my pants and I only got about five swats. I knew this was going to be different. I dug my toes into the carpet and sprawled my hands out in front of me. I tucked my head in and waited for him to strike me. I didn't have to wait long.

I heard the first stroke before I felt it. I couldn't place what it sounded like, it sounded like something and nothing all at once. But the pain felt like something more. It was burning, and I could feel a welt rising before he slapped it down again. *CRACK*. He stood beside the couch, hand positioned on my back, raining his belt down on my rear. I shook and kicked, doing everything I could to relieve the pain. *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* "Norway s-stop!" I yelled. He just glared at me and whipped me harder, He started tanning the backs of my thighs, and then around my sit-spots. I could feel welts rising all over, and knew my ass must be a burning shade of red by now. But Norway wouldn't let up. He then yanked my panties down. *CRACK* I was just laying there, helpless, bare, sobbing on the side of the couch. It felt so disgusting, to be at Norway's mercy. Then the swats stopped. I looked over my shoulder, half expecting to see Norway raising the belt very high, but no. Denmark had grabbed his arm. Denmark was trying to save me.

"Stop it, Norway! She's had enough!" He yelled. Norway shook free of Denmark's grasp and put his belt back on. He glared at me. "Next time you slap me, I'll get a switch." He warned. He smacked my bottom, earning a yelp from me, and walked away. I have to admit, it felt weird being touched by  
Norway. Denmark helped me off the couch, but I found it impossible to pull my garments back up. I made Denmark close his eyes, and waddled to the guest room, where I found a mint-green sundress. I slipped it on, and laid down on my stomach. Denmark sat beside me. My face was red and puffy. "Ugh, I'm a mess," Denmark laughed. "You sure are." He said and lightly slapped my bottom. I laughed too. "Oh, fuck you." I sat up and hugged him, but when I found myself in an awkward position, I just crawled into his lap. He kissed the top of my head, and I snuggled against his chest. "Norway is a jerk." I whispered softly. "Yes, Yes he is." Denmark whispered back.


End file.
